Within the next five years 6,000 Navajos will be forced to move from their ancestoral homeland in Arizona. We propose to study the human consequences of that forced removal on a group of people whose lifestyle and culture is psychologically and religiously tied to their land. What short term and long term effect does this have on these families? Will their sociocultural strengths aid them through the traumatic reinactment of the historical Long Walk--the only other time when Navajos were forcefully removed by the U.S. Army? We propose during year one of this research to survey the 350 Navajo families facing relocation. We will collect baseline information reflecting social, economic, kinship, history of residence, political and attitudinal (including a measure of traditionalism). This data will also be analyzed during the first year and a representative sample of 35 families will be drawn for inclusion in a detailed longitudinal followup. During years two through five the feelings, concerns and behavior of these families before, during and after relocation will be documented and analyzed. Consequences after relocation and the adjustment of these families to their three probable new environments will be measured and compared. The three possible environments for the relocatees are: 1. rural border town; 2. rural overpopulated and overgrazed host communities on the reservation; 3. newly purchased low productivity land where segments of former community may be relocated. The three major hypotheses of the study center around these families' adaptation to the three relocation alternatives.